Japan
soon enough.|Steve Rogers to Bucky Barnes|Captain America: First Vengeance}} Japan, officially the State of Japan, is an island country located in East Asia. Japan is a leading nation in scientific research, particularly technology, machinery and biomedical research. As such, it hosts large international corporate conglomerates such as Stark-Fujikawa.Stark Expo - Fujikawa History World War II Attack on Pearl Harbor On December 7, 1941, Japanese aircraft bombed the United States base at Pearl Harbor taking the United States Navy completely by surprise and claiming the lives of more than 2,300 troops. After the attack, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes theorized that president Franklin D. Roosevelt would not only respond the attack going after Japan, and he would enter World War II to defeat Adolf Hitler and .Captain America: First Vengeance Captain America's USO Shows Steve Rogers was chosen as the new public hero of World War II due to his heroic persecution of Heinz Kruger in the streets of New York City. The event became a front page in the newspapers, and Senator Brandt realized he had potential as a public symbol to boost the morale of the nation, and promote the purchase of War Bonds. Rogers joined the and began touring the nation in a colorful costume as "Captain America", accompanied by a chorus named the Star Spangled Singers, who sang a song praising his qualities and heroic feats, while disregarding the enemy. As such, during the song, it was mentioned that Captain America would kick the "krauts" or Germans until reaching Japan.Captain America: The First Avenger Invasion of Iwo Jima The United States Armed Forces invaded Iwo Jima during World War II as the first attack against Japanese territory, in order to use the island as an advanced post in the impending invasion of the Japanese mainland. Jack Thompson was involved in this campaign, and according to Daniel Sousa, his personality was shot off there.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Battle of Okinawa The United States Armed Forces invaded and captured Okinawa during World War II in order to use it as a major air force and troop base for the planned invasion of Japan. Jack Thompson was involved in this campaign, that sometimes involved small covert operations, and other times involved the use of tanks and heavy artillery. While serving in Okinawa, Thompson fell asleep on one of his night shifts, and six Japanese soldiers approached his camp carrying a white flag with the intention of surrendering. However, Thompson did not see the flag, and killed the six soldiers from behind before they could see him. Only after he killed the soldiers, Thompson saw the white flag, so he buried it before anyone else saw it, and he made up a story that he bravely killed the soldiers before they could kill the commanding officer, earning a Navy Cross medal. However, despite being considered a war hero, the truth of the story haunted Thompson, and he never told the truth to anybody until he confessed it to Peggy Carter following a mission in the Soviet Union where he was paralyzed by fear under enemy fire.Agent Carter: 1.05: The Iron Ceiling World War II Veterans Some survivors of the battles in Okinawa ended up settling in New York City, where they spent their time auctioning and arguing at the fish market.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man Colleen Wing's Childhood As a child, Colleen Wing lived in Hokkaido with her mother. However, her mother eventually walked out of her life and Wing was sent to live with her grandfather.Iron Fist: 2.01: The Fury of Iron Fist Bruce Banner's Fugitive Status 's journey through Japan is tracked.]] While Bruce Banner was on the run from the Strategic Operations Command Center, one of the countries he went to was Japan. tracked him to the cities of Sapporo and Sendai before he left the country.The Incredible Hulk Celebration Place Tony Stark was able to clean several square miles of a -infested desert in Afghanistan, thwarting the Ten Rings in their goal to kill the canine brigades tasked by the Afghan armed forces to detect the explosives. Stark used a Magna-Drone that was able to attract the landmines with a 100% retrieval and non-detonation rate, making Stark want to travel to Tokyo in Japan, in order to celebrate the success of his task.Iron Man 2: Public Identity Black Widow's Past " modeling in Tokyo, Japan]] Under the alias of 'Natalie Rushman', Black Widow did modelling work in Tokyo as part of an undercover operation.Iron Man 2 In an attempt to intimidate Black Widow to keep her from uploading S.H.I.E.L.D.'s exploits onto the internet, Alexander Pierce told her that her past will also be exposed. He mentioned Osaka as one of the places that she did something less than respectable.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Deleted Scene Toshiro Mori's Green Tea Shizuoka is the place of origin of Toshiro Mori's favourite pan-fried green tea. Bobbi Morse asked Mori about the tea during an undercover mission to gather information about the weapons used in the attack on the United Nations Headquarters. As an answer, Mori acknowledged that Morse always remembered every little detail. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Interrogation of Toshiro Mori ]] S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Phil Coulson sent agents Bobbi Morse, Melinda May, and Lance Hunter to Okinawa in order to investigate the weapon used in HYDRA's attack against the United Nations Headquarters, that, according to Jemma Simmons was developed by Toshiro Mori. May explained that one of their options for the mission was a surprise attack, killing as many of Mori's bodyguards before they could react, but the second option was to use Morse's HYDRA cover, that despite could have been blown, Morse thought was their best chance, as she knew Mori, and she was sure that the best way to obtain information from him was to make him boast about his accomplishments. Morse was able to convince May when Hunter vouched for her espionage skills, though May warned her that in case her cover did not work, they would intervene. Hunter took Morse's handgun, and reminded her not to die during the mission, something they used to tell each other. May and Hunter were able to intercept and monitor both the images of the security cameras and potential incoming cellular communications of the complex, just as Morse approached the doors and was searched for weapons by the guards at the entrance. Morse was taken to Mori's presence, who noticed her now blonde hair, and briefly flirted with him before kissing. May was surprised that Morse spoke Japanese, though Hunter explained that she had an ability to quickly learn things, and teased Hunter if he still liked the cover option as they saw Morse and Mori kissing. Hunter started talking about his marriage with Morse as they saw her flirting, explaining that being married with a woman that was able to remember every detail was stifling. May started to get tired of the complaints, and as Hunter tried to defend himself saying he was not jealous for seeing Morse kissing another man, May told him he should not be, because he had no problem in seducing a woman during their mission in Miami. Mori invited Morse to a cup of green tea, grown in the Shizuoka prefecture, that Morse perfectly remembered from their previous encounters. As Morse intended to talk about business, Mori directly confronted her with rumours that she was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, something that she quickly dismissed with a laugh, saying that the rumours could be related to Marcus Scarlotti's attack at the United Nations Headquarters, impersonating S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to frame them. Morse seized the opportunity to ask Mori about the the weapon used in the attack. Hunter and May continued watching Morse through the security cameras, though he even felt sorry for Mori, who was apparently believing each and every lie. In order to cut Hunter's comments about his ex-wife, May coldly asked if he was aware that she did not like him, which left Hunter surprised. Mori revealed that he developed the weapons, and gave them the name of Splinter Bombs, though he based them on specifications derived from HYDRA's technology in World War II. As Morse asked to see and obtain one of them, Mori revealed he shipped all of them to Daniel Whitehall, in hopes for earning a chance to work on the Diviner, the name that Whitehall's new associate gave to it. Hunter intercepted an incoming HYDRA directive ordering to eliminate Barbara Morse, showing a picture of Morse and Jemma Simmons escaping from the HYDRA Laboratories, and ran to protect her. Mori continued to explain his role in the development of the weapons, revealing that Scarlotti had been ordered to find Julien Beckers. One of Mori's bodyguard approached Morse from behind intending to shoot her in the back of the head, but Hunter arrived and killed him before he could. A gunfight ensued, with Hunter and May killing all bodyguards, while Morse prevented Mori from grabbing his gun. Morse confronted Hunter for his interference; though he claimed he saved her life, Morse was convinced she could have handled the situation. In the middle of their argument, both of them shot at Mori, who was about to shoot them with his gun. May ended their argument, and asked them about Beckers, the man Scarlotti was supposed to find, and Morse explained that Julien Beckers was the Belgian foreign affairs minister, who had publicly tried to maintain neutrality regarding Senator Christian Ward's proposal for an anti-S.H.I.E.L.D. military police force. As they realized that killing Beckers would make even neutral countries agree with the proposal, the three agents left Okinawa and contacted Phil Coulson to inform him about their next destination, Belgium. Chase of Black Sky ]] Stick attacked a man named Aito inside his office in Tokyo as he was looking for the Black Sky. Aito tried to reach his office and grabbed a gun to confront Stick, waiting for him as the elevator's doors opened. Aito shot until running out of bullets, and Stick seized the opportunity to place his katana in Aito's neck as he tried to change the magazine. Stick asked him about Black Sky's location, and he lied saying he did not know where it was. Aito tried to attack Stick again, but he easily cut Aito's hand making both the hand and the handgun fall to the floor. Stick repeated the question, reminding Aito that he still had three limbs and other appendages left. Aito revealed that the Black Sky was put on a ship headed to New York City, swearing it was the truth upon his own family. Stick coldly told him that his family was better without him, and beheaded Aito with a single blow of his katana, quickly leaving the building.Daredevil: 1.07: Stick Invitation to Fight Scythe was at karaoke house in Japan where he performed a karaoke version of 's " " after killing an entire room full of men. He then strangled the last victim with the microphone cord. After killing the man, he was approached by a servant carrying an invitation to Madame Gao's Da Jue Zhan.Iron Fist: 1.06: Immortal Emerges from Cave Bear Hunt . The moon bear. Endangered now, but I found this one in Shikoku." "I heard you were in Japan.|Murakami and Alexandra Reid|Royal Dragon (episode)}} Murakami had a trip to Shikoku for another hunt for the . Murakami tracked him for ten days and entered into a fight with him in the forest. The bear nearly killed him, but Murakami killed him first and brought his corpse to New York City to dissect him.The Defenders: 1.04: Royal Dragon Chase for Randall During trip across Asia to find Orson Randall, Danny Rand and Ward Meachum managed to track down his henchmen in Hokkaido. Meachum met with them in a local bar and informed them that he knows that Randall is a black-market dealer. They denied his words but Meachum showed them cargo file about Hancock Transport shipping container with mysterious corpse. After the men still denied any connections with Randall, Meachum mentioned about his activities in Hong Kong, Kuala Lumpur and Jakarta. They then realized that he was responsible for theft of Randall's shipment in Jakarta and deemed to return it. Meachum then allowed Rand to deal with this. One of the goons attempted to shoot at Rand, but he used his dual pistols that are charged with Chi to destroy the bullet.Iron Fist: 2.10: A Duel of Iron Massacre in Tokyo To be added Seals Japanese Crest Gosann Oni Kiri.png|Government Seal Gyoji.png|Privy Seal Gyomei kokuji.png|State Seal Appearances References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Avengers: Endgame Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Daredevil (TV series) Locations Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Locations Category:Promotional Campaigns Locations